Fly the story of Alexandria Destiny Heart
by mfinga12
Summary: After 2 years of forgetting about her flock. Destiny is finally remembering. And on a mission to get them back. Percyjackson crossover much much later. possible flock appearance. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or percy jackson**

Introduction

Have you ever felt Like a huge part of your life is missing, but you don't know what. Well that's how I feel. My name is Alex, and I am a 13-year-old girl with blond hair and blue eyes. My life has

been pretty good, nice friends and family. But I still feel like there are people out their that are my family too and I don't even know them. Have you ever heard of the story's Maximum Ride

and Percy Jackson? Well what if I was to tell you that the Greek gods do exist. What if I were to tell you that there really is a place called the school and there really are erasers. What if I

were to tell you that I am one of the unfortunate. A half-blood and an Avian American. Me and my friends Kayla, Danny, Devon, Sarah and Steph have been having things happening to us, and

I'll tell you one thing they are not normal. It all started with a game we thought that we made up. But what we will find is that the game isn't fake it happened. The characters we made up are

real, and things that we pretend are flashbacks from the past replaying in are minds. My flock is slowly coming back together after all these years. Meeting knew people and remembering

good times and bad times. So I'll give you this choice. You can either put this book down and forget everything you just read. Or you can read on and take flight on the journey of a lifetime.

Welcome to our nightmare.


	2. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or percy jackson**

**This is my first fanfiction I ever wrote so please don't be to mean. Love you (even though i don't know you i'm sure your a great person).**

Flashback:

_I look around me to find a bunch of kids, the oldest about 13. Suddenly one little girl breaks away from the group and soars over to me._

_"Destiny" she says. "I'm hungry". I looked at her for a while studying her bright blue eyes and blond bouncy curls. I broke my gaze with her and looked around at the rest of the kids. Some had bruises all over and some had dirt on their cheeks covering their pale faces. I saw another little girl break away from the group. Probably about 7. "I see a McDonald's can we go there," she asked hopefully? She had blond hair with brown low lights and big brown eyes. I was about to say ok but I heard a shriek come from ahead. My head went up too see a blond headed girl with pink highlights in her hair be tackled by an er… eras… eraser!_

End Flashback

"Alex what is the answer to number 5" asked Mrs. Wendy are Language Arts teacher. " Wha… what um… I underlined this and I circled pie," I answered. "Very good Alex" Mrs. Wendy

beamed at me. I like Mrs. Wendy, I really do but sometimes I get the feeling that she thinks that I'm mentally retarded. Which I am not whatever Devon might say to you. Don't believe her.

I am a very smart person. Anyway I started to think about the flashback I just had. Destiny. Destiny was the name I chose for my self in the game my friends and me play. Kayla's name is

Luna. Danny's name is Fudge. Devon's name is Demand. Sarah's name is Shay and Stephanie or Steph as we call her is named Star. We pretend that we have wings just like Maximum ride

and that we are half bloods like Percy Jackson. We made up characters too to make are flock more whole. But the thing with this vision that scared me the most was that the kids that we

made up fit the description of the kids in my flashback. Like I said more and more weird things have been happening to us as I met more of my friend's like Steph and Kayla. Kayla or Luna as

we sometimes by mistake call her sees the future like her character does in the game. The weather would change whenever Sarah got mad. Devon started feeling things like accidents and

death before it's about to happen. Steph would touch a plant or a cut on her leg and the next day the plant would be in full bloom and the cut completely gone. Danny started to take up

swimming and sometimes wouldn't come out of the pool for hours on end at the Local YMCA. One time I went swimming with her and we were seeing how long we could hold are breath.

We both had goggles on so we could see each other. About 15 seconds after we left the air Danny opened her mouth and started breathing underwater! Her eyes widened to the point

were I thought they were going to fall out. Once we reached the surface we stared at each other for a long time until her dad called us out of the pool to go home. As for me I started

picking up thoughts from people and answering them before they say anything. I also did something kind of risky and stupid but it worked. I stuck my hand in fire and I didn't get burned.

**Chapter 3 is coming up soon. please review or there's no point in updating.**

* * *


End file.
